


Triple Crown

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Calls Of The Wild [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bond, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of werewolves visit the territory of Mark’s pack. It’s a bond that Mark’s never seen before but it’s true and their story is tough. They have to keep running but now they might have also found a place and a pack to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Massive love to sarcasticmissy for working through the pain to beta this, I owe you so much :)
> 
> Warning: contains a brief mention of physical abuse suffered by someone in a family setting.

 

 

Mark finished the phone call with a slight frown. Thanks to Were hearing, Fernando had heard David’s side of the conversation. He didn’t look as shocked as Mark felt though, which was telling. Mark ran a hand across his stubbled jaw and then drew his Beta close. Fernando curled up against him easily and unquestioningly, the close contact causing something fundamental in Mark to unwind. It always did. He kissed the top of Fernando's head and sighed.

 

“Is not uncommon,” Fernando remarked.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow, knowing that Fernando would smell his scepticism. “It is where I come from.”

 

Thinking about the Red Bull pack still hurt, he still had nightmares about what'd happened. The pain would always be there but he could live with it now. Fernando crooned softly and kissed one of Mark's chest scars before answering.

 

“There was a group like that in my pack, balanced and happy. The bond was true.”

 

Huh. Mark didn't remember a group of three wolves all sharing a bond in the Ferrari pack but then he had been pretty out of it at the time, only really taking notice of Fernando, Jenson, Kimi and sometimes Stefano. Everything else was a painful blur. He frowned, still pretty taken aback by what David had told him.

 

“I guess the bond really can work miracles.”

 

Fernando snuck a hand under Mark's shirt and pressed warm fingers firmly to the skin over Mark's heart. Mark's chest rumbled with a hungry pleased noise and Fernando snorted with what was clearly amusement.

 

“You _guess_ …”

 

Mark growled and flipped them so that he had Fernando very willingly trapped beneath him. Fernando bared his throat with a hum of contentment and laughing eyes. He might always submit to Mark but his aggressive spirit remained unquenched. Good. Fernando always made everything feel a lot more real.

 

*

 

A couple of days later when the evening was still fairly young there was a loud howl from the east boundary. The guests that DC had told Mark about were here. Daniel and Jean-Eric went to meet them, tumbling over each other with laughter and Daniel’s butchered French. Jean-Eric was teaching him to speak it and had reported that his mate was coming along very slowly.

 

Mark whistled to warn the rest of the pack that they had visitors incoming. Kimi and Nico were both out, together now that they’d gotten their bond cemented. They’d be told about everything tomorrow. Jenson and Sebastian arrived from their room promptly; Sebastian was wearing one of Jenson’s shirts and had pencil-lead smudges across his fingers. Jenson was shirtless and yawning, he’d been working long hours recently because of a couple of extensive and very important jobs at the garage.

 

Being around Sebastian didn’t hurt as much as thinking about the Red Bull pack but sometimes there was still a resentful ache under Mark’s ribs when he talked to the younger Beta. He knew that Sebastian felt the same way about him, he could smell it on the other Were. But the thing was, they both knew that it’d hurt a lot more if they weren’t part of the same pack. They might not be the best of friends, they never had been and never would be, but they were pack and that was never going to change. They needed each other and they were both smart enough to recognise that and when they weren’t being smart, their mates pointedly nudged them into remembering how to be.

 

Mark brushed a hand against Sebastian’s shoulder, something settling in him when Sebastian pushed into the touch. Jenson playfully bit at Mark’s bare shoulder and pretended to be deeply disappointed when Mark put on a button-down shirt. Somebody had to look respectful around here. Fernando was pouring drinks. That was a good idea; Mark was probably going to need a strong drink because Sebastian was looking especially thoughtful.

 

“There weren’t any like that before?” he directed the question towards Mark.

 

Mark shook his head and accepted the drink that Fernando handed to him. “It’s a new one on me. I’ve only ever heard stories before.”

 

Jenson’s grin was wide. “So you're saying that we’ve got ourselves a unicorn.”

 

Fernando snorted and pointedly didn’t pour a drink for Jenson. “Is just a bond with more people.”

 

That was the best way to put it. Mark nodded and drained half of his Were-friendly beer before wrapping an easy arm around Fernando. His Beta was looking particularly smug. Mark pinched at his waist but Fernando just smirked a little more. Incorrigible, of course.

 

Mark turned back to Jenson. “I'm saying it's an unusual bond in my experience, but not in Fernando's. DC says that their bond is true. He just wants us to let them rest here for a few days before they need to start travelling again.”

 

David had been pretty cryptic to be honest and had sounded very formal on the phone. He'd been acting like someone was listening, another Council member probably, maybe even a disapproving one. So Mark hadn't turned on the device that Rob had made for them, the device that kept unwanted listeners out, because it'd look very bad if calls from the Council were being interfered with and it'd look like Mark and his pack had something to hide. DC had been brief, formally requesting that the incoming trio be given every courtesy as they travelled through. Hopefully he'd turn up soon to explain more, but Council business was probably keeping him busy (maybe purposefully) hence why he'd called in the first place rather than come in person.

 

Lewis wandered downstairs, just out of the shower with a towel slung over one shoulder and nothing else covering up his naked form. He was texting someone, probably Nicole who was away on a modelling shoot for at least a week.

 

“Incoming,” he commented, having noticed the faint sounds of Daniel and Jean-Eric returning.

 

Mark nodded and Lewis grabbed a pair of jeans from the couch. Fernando squeezed Mark around the waist and Mark kept his eyes trained on the door as Daniel and Jean-Eric got closer.

 

“Come on,” Mark said suddenly, heading for the door. “It's nice enough out there tonight.”

 

And crowding everyone into the lounge for a getting-to-know-you was always certainly going to be awkward. At least outside there was fresh air and the kind of smells that'd calm most wolves. Mark sat down on a cushioned bench, Fernando immediately taking up the rest of it proprietorially. Jenson stayed standing with Sebastian beside him, their hands brushing. Lewis sat down on the porch steps, casual but with an intent gaze. He was probably going to film everything so that Nicole didn't miss out.

 

There were Daniel and Jean-Eric, chatting with three Weres in human form. Mark watched carefully as the group approached, reading Daniel's body-language thoroughly. He'd known Daniel longer than Jean-Eric and still sometimes thought of the young Beta as His, a fact which Jean-Eric was more than aware of. He always met Mark's gaze steadily though and didn't concede. It was those kinds of moments that demonstrated that he was good and strong enough for Daniel. They didn't stop Mark's possessiveness though. he was possessive of all the pack's Betas of course, because he was their packmaster and therefore charged with their safety but he'd met Daniel right after the Beta had been bitten and had guided him through how to live as a Were. It was difficult to remember sometimes that Daniel actually belonged to somebody else.

 

But there were other things to focus on now. Daniel gave a minute nod, no red flags from him or Jean-Eric. Okay then, Mark turned his attention back to the three visitors. Two Alphas and their Beta stood before him, all pretty young but all cemented in their bond. His eyebrows shot up because he could smell how strong their bond was. One of the Alphas, blonde with a wryness to his expression, stepped confidently forward. He met Mark's gaze easily.

 

“You must be the packmaster,” he stated. “Thank you for letting us use your land.”

 

Mark inclined his head. The blonde introduced himself as Nico Hulkenburg and the Beta as Esteban Gutiérrez who was a shy Mexican, his gaze lowered but his smile soft and grateful. He didn't smell cowed or distressed but Mark kept an eye on him anyway. The other Alpha, brunette with a gaze as confident as Nico H's, turned out to be Scottish and a friend of David's.

 

“Paul DiResta,” he supplied, looking at each of Mark's pack members in turn. “Thanks for doing this.”

 

Mark introduced his pack and then indicated the trio could take a seat if they wanted. Nico H sat down on another cushioned bench, Paul right behind him with a hand to the small of Esteban's back. The Beta immediately sat next to Nico H, his hand resting on the blonde Alpha's knee while Paul sat close on his other side. Esteban visibly relaxed when in physical contact with both his Alphas. There was clearly a story there but Mark wasn't going to ask it. Nico H and Paul both looked at his scars but didn't ask questions either.

 

*

 

After some time relaxing and drinking outside and once the sky had begun to change from pale blue to darker jewel tones, Mark scritched his nails behind Fernando's ear. Fernando gave him a look but gracefully got to his feet and asked Esteban a question in Spanish. Esteban replied, looking happy to be speaking Spanish again.

 

“There's a spare room you can all use,” Mark supplied. “Fernando can show him.”

 

It was the weakest of excuses and really, it was insulting to ask the Betas to leave so that the Alphas could talk but Mark had seen how protective Nico H and Paul were of their Beta. Clearly something had happened and maybe Esteban, shy and sweet, didn't want to talk about it. Mark wasn't going to make him. Nico H and Paul looked at each other for only a moment and then Nico H dipped to whisper something in Esteban's ear. Mark did them the courtesy of not listening in, he hoped his packmates did the same. Esteban flushed and pushed at Nico H's shoulder which made both his Alphas laugh. Paul nuzzled at Esteban's neck and the Beta briefly reached back to run a hand through Paul's hair, then he nodded and got to his feet, asking Fernando a question in Spanish. Fernando rolled his eyes and jerked his head towards the house, saying something that made Esteban look surprised but also pleased. For all his brattishness, Fernando was actually very good at charming people and as a rule he didn't sneer at or crush gentle Betas beneath the weight of his own confident personality. Esteban would be fine.

 

Sebastian didn't budge and raised a challenging eyebrow. Of course. Jenson laughed and cupped Sebastian's face affectionately.

 

“He's not the easily shocked type. If you've got no problems with a Beta sitting in?”

 

Nico H and Paul shook their heads, then Nico H suddenly directed a joking-sounding observation towards Sebastian in German. Sebastian's expression lightened and he replied in kind but he didn't strain out of Jenson's touch. Jenson himself looked a little sharper, particularly at Nico H. The visiting Alpha dipped his head in apology. It was one thing for two Betas to talk in their own language but another for an Alpha, even a mated one, to speak to a Beta that he wasn't mated to in a way that the Beta's mate couldn't understand.

 

So Nico H and Paul sat together, their hands comfortably intertwined, neither of them posturing for dominant position. Mark blinked. Yep, it was still a strange sight to him; two Alphas mated so comfortably. The tale that they told was even stranger.

 

Nico H and Paul had met when Nico H had visited Paul's pack as part of an alliance-building visit. They'd clicked pretty quickly and had felt something like a bond connection between them which had surprised both them and their packs. They'd also recognised that something more was actually missing from their bond. Still, they'd bonded with their packs' blessing on the condition that the pair left both their packs because not every member had been happy with the unusual pairing and neither pack had wanted that kind of brewing snarling trouble, the kind of trouble that could ultimately tear a pack apart. Nico H and Paul hadn't been thrilled with the reaction that they'd gotten – Nico H's dad in particular had been upset about his son's decision – but had struck out on their own without their packs.

 

“And somehow you didn't kill each other?” asked Jenson not entirely joking.

 

Nico H smiled. “You don't kill Mark, or Lewis.”

 

“No, but sometimes we want to kill _him_ ,” Lewis put in dryly.

 

Jenson's eyes flashed golden and he flipped Lewis the finger but he clearly wasn't serious. Paul smiled a little, he seemed quieter than Nico H and was clearly on his guard but then he was in unknown territory and by the sound of it, they hadn't always encountered understanding. Maybe that was why DC had sent them to Mark in the first place.

 

“We can feel the bond,” Nico H stated, a fist pressed to his chest for emphasis. “Why would we hurt one another?”

 

“It got easier once we found Esteban,” was Paul's dry understated summary.

 

Jenson laughed and Sebastian looked like he was taking mental notes. Lewis was still casually holding his phone in one hand, not doubt recording everything for Nicole. Paul had noticed but hadn't done anything to stop the recording. He took over the story, one hand stroking Nico H's neck. It was one of the strangest things Mark had seen Were-wise, one Alpha submitting so easily to another in such an intimate way.

 

The way Paul told it, they'd found Esteban at a Were-friendly motel in Mexico. Paul and Nico H had taken to travelling around, confusing quite a few packs with their bond though some had had similar pairings amongst their number and had welcomed them easily. They'd smelled Esteban at the motel, had strongly felt that he was the missing part of their bond and so had immediately sat outside his door, refusing to move until he came out or let them in. He'd smelled like he was in a lot of distress and having two intensely interested Alphas on guard outside his room hadn't helped.

 

“He was terrified,” was Paul's blunt remembrance, his expression edging close to stormy. Nico H's hand was digging into his Alpha mate's thigh but there was no sign of pain in Paul's expression. “We talked to him from the hallway and once we'd been there for a few hours and hadn't just broken down the door to get to him, he sat on the other side of it and told us about his family.”

 

Nico H spat something in German that made Sebastian's eyebrows rise up into his hairline. Clearly Esteban's family weren't well-thought of by his mates. Paul explained why.

 

“By the evening, he'd told us how disappointed his family were in him because he wouldn't mate with any of the Alpha suitors they'd chosen for him. He'd run away a dozen times but they'd always found him and taken him home. He'd been staying in the motel in the hope that the smells there would mask his.”

 

“The place was a dump,” Nico H remarked frankly. “We only smelled him when we were close to his room.”

 

He looked pleased by his mate's cleverness and Paul nudged him in a way that could have been teasing or reproving or both. Either way, Nico H snapped his teeth at Paul without anger and settled back down to allow Paul to continue. They were impressively in tune with one another; perhaps they fought their real fights behind closed doors or away from strangers.

 

“We told him we were both Alphas and that we weren't going to fight over him because we were mates and we thought that he was our mate too. He went quiet for a while and it turned out he'd never felt comfortable with any of the Alphas that his parents and packmaster had chosen for him because those Alphas had never felt like enough somehow. It was the only way he'd been able to explain it and his parents had beaten him for it.”

 

Paul paused there; both he and Nico H had gone stiff with remembered anger. It was understandable; the thought of anyone beating Fernando made Mark's teeth sharpen. Jenson curled an arm around Sebastian who turned his face towards his Alpha. Lewis stared at his phone with an intense frown. Everyone was lost in darker thoughts.

 

Nico H leaned over to kiss his Alpha mate, a gesture which eased them out of their distressing thoughts. Paul kissed him back, an edge to their movements that said everything about how they felt about Esteban's family. Mark didn't blame them.

 

Paul broke out of the kiss and breathed Nico H in for a moment before continuing, unashamed in his interactions with his Alpha mate. No matter how odd Mark found their bond, it was good to see how truly close and loving they were.

 

“He opened his motel room door and let us in so that we could all talk face-to-face. By the time we checked out in the next morning, he'd bonded with us. We've been on the road together ever since.”

 

“His pack don't like being denied and they refuse to recognise Esteban's bond with us even though every Council we've talked to does,” Nico H added with more than a hint of frustration.

 

Mark sat back. That sounded like a very stressful way to live, constantly having to look over your shoulder in order to keep yourself and your mates safe and together. He found himself admiring the Alpha pair and their shy little Beta who'd been courageous enough to recognise his unusual mates when he'd been no doubt terrified of being found and dragged back by his family. Mark glanced around at his pack; no one was revealing any doubts or problems with the visiting Alphas' story, nothing they'd said had smelled false. Of course there were gaps – they hadn't revealed just what they and Esteban had talked about when he'd let them into his room but Mark didn't expect to hear about that, he'd never anyone what he and Fernando had said when they'd first discussed becoming mates. Some things were too private to share.

 

*

 

Nico R and Kimi met the group the next day. It'd been a good night's sleep for everyone and Nico R was delighted to meet another German Nico, the two of them chattered in German quite easily and Kimi didn't protest at all. He simply stared first at Nico H, then at Paul, before heading out for work, his Beta not far behind him. Nico H smiled after them, though his expression was quizzical.

 

“They smell of good times.”

 

Mark grinned, Nico H was very diplomatically not saying that Nico R and Kimi both smelled of a lot of sex, some with unbonded humans. He shrugged slightly in response.

 

“They've always walked their own path, even if it's not one the rest of us would choose. They're happy though.”

 

“Yes, I can smell that too.”

 

*

 

Mark texted David to let him know that the bonded trio were fitting in fine. He didn't give any details, the way that David had sounded when he'd last called had tipped Mark off that sparse formality was the game to play for now. Fernando continued to spend time with Esteban and informed Mark that the Beta was devoted to his Alphas and that only talk of his family had distressed him. Fernando liked him, which pleased Mark.

 

He told the trio that they were more than welcome to enjoy his territory and that if they saw anyone they were worried about, they should howl a warning and whoever from the pack was around would come running. The trio seemed to find plenty to occupy them while everyone else in the pack worked, one day Paul went to the workshop with Mark and Daniel and even chipped in a bit. He'd worked in a similar place and had seemed happy to be in the thick of such work again. He fitted in well.

 

That was probably why David had sent the trio to Mark in the first place. It’d been a good call, they could relax with the pack, they didn’t have to worry about the pack wanting to take Esteban away. It definitely helped that all of the pack’s Alphas were already mated. Nico R, Daniel and Fernando took care of Esteban, more than once Mark found them all curled up together, Esteban in the middle of the pile. He saw Nico H and Paul watching their Beta, looking happy and as close to relaxed as they could be. Mark was glad to give that to them. He scratched at his chest scars.

 

Fernando was the first one to broach the idea, nudging at Mark’s side one night when they lay in bed together. “You should offer them places here.”

 

Mark arched an eyebrow. “They might not want places here or anywhere.”

 

“They run, true. Perhaps they like somewhere to come back to.”

 

Mark slid a look at his Beta. Fernando had formed a friendship with Esteban and looked serious about this idea of his. He didn’t connect easily with most people, he didn’t always try. The trio did feel good amongst the pack though, Mark wasn’t getting any posturing vibes from the Alphas and Esteban looked and smelled happy which made everybody feel good. Esteban had that effect on people.

 

“His family are going to find him again,” he pointed out quietly, a fact that everybody had been doing their best to forget in order to give the trio some actual respite from life on the road.

 

Fernando’s eyes flashed gold in the dim light and he growled fiercely. Yeah, Mark felt the same way. They’d fight off Esteban’s pack if they had to and they had the Council on their side too, the trio had filled in all the correct paperwork and had had their bond officially verified. The only way Esteban’s family would get him back was if they took him by force. It was Mark’s turn to growl now.

 

Fernando rubbed his cheek against Mark’s chest and then turned to dig his teeth in too, his lust was always stirred by Mark really letting his Alpha nature show.

 

“Exactly.”

 

*

 

They all ran together in wolf form one night. Nico H and Paul tumbled together playfully, teeth snapping and neither baring a neck, but equally their play never became a serious fight for dominance. Esteban was a beautiful wolf with black glossy fur who instantly gained his Alphas’ attention. He bared his neck to both of them and they kept him between them for most of the night. They did rough-house with Mark’s pack though in a way that felt careful at first but then just fun.

 

Afterwards, everyone meandered back to the house where Nicole was waiting on the porch. It’d been weeks since the pack had seen her so there was a lot of scent-marking which she endured with grace. Mark hugged her briefly, told her it was good to see her, and let Lewis introduce her to the newcomers. It was good to see her, it never felt right when a pack member was absent, human or Were.

 

Nicole greeted the newcomers cordially and sat next to Esteban, talking to him and drawing him out of his shell with ease. By the end of the night, he was finding her his favourite Mexican music to listen to via the internet and she was holding his hand. Lewis smirked, handing Mark another beer. He didn’t have to say anything; everyone could smell how proud he was of his mate and with good cause.

 

Later, when most people have moved into the house, Nico H lingered outside with Mark. Mark inclined his head; they both knew what they were about to talk about. He could spy Paul and Esteban just inside the lounge, lazily necking and no one was mocking them for it. Esteban had initially been wary of such strong public displays of affection because it was usually the three of them and that wasn’t always well-received. But he’d soon learned that Mark’s pack didn’t care and that everybody there was plenty affectionate, both privately and publicly. It was almost heart-warming to see the Beta now curled around one of his Alphas, whimpering needily, so full of awe and touch-starved. No wonder he needed two Alphas.

 

Nico H was clearly aware of what his mates were doing, his eyes were flashing but he stayed where he was. Naked as a jaybird, he stood beside Mark and waited for the packmaster to speak. He wasn’t going to demand a place in the pack for himself and his mates, that wasn’t how things were done. Mark had to make an offer.

 

He thought about Jean-Eric sorting out his lesson plans and talking quietly to Esteban and Nico H, his eyes kind as Esteban had talked about learning English, something Jean-Eric could empathise with. Daniel had interjected from nearby, exhausted from his long working day, his eyes closed but teasing clear in his voice as he’d poked Jean-Eric with his foot.

 

Mark thought about Nico R talking to the trio about how he and Kimi often left the pack because Kimi had itchy feet and an even itchier soul but how they also always came back. And there was Nicole making Esteban smile and Paul working alongside Daniel and Mark, and Jenson teasing Paul about Scottish football and Sebastian talking to Esteban quietly in a heart-to-heart that nobody had interrupted and everyone running together in wolf form. There were wolves still trying to track Esteban down, there always would be but he’d always have his Alphas. He should have a pack too.

 

Mark’s scars twinged. He still turned to Nico H though and spoke.

 

*

 

It wasn’t difficult to negotiate. Nico H said that they had to leave for now because they’d been on Mark’s territory for long enough but that they would be back. He swore that they’d regularly check in with Mark and with David, who wanted to keep an eye on their case and maybe try to get Esteban’s pack banned from tailing him. It was a pipe dream but David was going to look into it since they could cause a lot of trouble across multiple territories in their pursuit of Estaban.

 

Nico looked for a moment at Mark’s scars. “We would be bringing a fight to you.”

 

And Mark had already fought so much. Nico H didn’t say that but Mark heard it just the same. He appreciated the consideration but he told Nico H that he and his pack were aware of the risks and that they still wanted to help. Esteban deserved a pack and he deserved a home, they all did. Nico H smiled, genuinely touched by the sentiment. He laid a hand on Mark’s shoulder, a scent-marking that Mark accepted.

 

Mark talked to Paul too, who voiced the same worries but looked a touch relieved as well, like he was glad that they now had a place where they didn’t need to keep looking over their shoulders. He scent-marked Mark too, thanking him for all that he was doing for the trio.

 

“You reckon DC saw this coming?” the Scottish Alpha asked suddenly, a bright amused look on his face.

 

Mark laughed, because Paul could so easily be right. DC really didn’t like seeing unhappy abused wolves and did all he could for them. This endgame made sense; Mark’s pack had the space and they weren’t likely to disapprove of the trio’s bond. The next time that David visited, he and Mark were going to have a serious conversation though. Mark did not appreciate covert manoeuvres in the dark happening around his pack, even if they were for the greater good.

 

He talked quietly to Esteban, checking that the Beta was totally happy with the idea of becoming part of the Webber pack. The Mexican nodded and looked relaxed, relieved and happy. He lowered his gaze though, his hands fidgeting.

 

“I am sorry though, for what my family will do.”

 

Mark’s smile was bittersweet. “Can’t be worse than what others have done already.”

 

Esteban moved forward like he wanted to brush against Mark, Mark held a hand out palm up to get him started. Esteban smiled and intertwined his fingers with Mark’s, squeezing them gently. He was still slightly wary of Alphas though was clearly comfortable with the pack’s Betas and could converse with all of Mark’s pack without too many problems. Nico H and Paul looked pleased at how their Beta had settled in.

 

Mark spied them together once out amongst the trees, a writhing motion of limbs and moans, Esteban as always between them. They were gentle but firm with him, drawing out his pleasure and clawing fiercely at each other. They were so at ease with one another, and very obviously all got what they needed.

 

Yeah, Mark knew that feeling bone-deep.

 

“I guess you were right,” he said quietly to Fernando the night before Nico H, Paul, and Esteban left.

 

Fernando opened one slitted eye, as though he was deeply unimpressed with his Alpha’s assessment of the situation, as though he didn’t know that Mark was teasing him. He sniffed and turned his head away, an equal to Mark’s goad. Mark chuckled and slid closer across the bed, rubbing warm loving fingers across Fernando’s neck. Fernando bared his throat easily; Mark’s heart thudded hard in response. No matter what, they never screwed around when it came to the important stuff.

 

He kissed the bite mark on Fernando’s neck, the bite that represented how lucky Mark had been. How feral would he have become if he hadn’t met Fernando so soon after his pack’s decimation? How many of his current pack would he have never met as a result? What would have happened to Esteban if Nico H and Paul hadn’t chosen that particular motel on that particular day? Fuck. Mark growled softly and kissed Fernando’s jaw before claiming his mouth. Fernando clung to him, wrapping around him tightly, matching Mark’s grip. They’d been synchronised for so long, why would now, despairing what-ifs twining with always faded/budding hope, be any different?

 

Fernando smiled when the kiss gentled and he was left on top of Mark, the expectation obviously. He pulled off his shirt – he wasn’t wearing anything else - and began making quick joyful work of Mark’s sleep pants.

 

“You _guess_ …”

 

_-the end_


End file.
